


Rewrite

by Silvered_Fox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvered_Fox/pseuds/Silvered_Fox
Summary: A birthday gift for a friend! More to come.This will be edited and expanded on a lot but I really wanted this up and out for their birthday! I hope you enjoy the concept and where this is all going as it comes together!





	1. A Second Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenikkusu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fenikkusu).



 

**"Some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth.” And in time even those myths faded into memory.**

**J.R.R. Tolkien**

 

In an age of heroes, the concept of vigilantes are not unknown.

 

In the age of quirks the old world has been long forgotten. So much was lost when the world turned into a superhuman society, but the concept of doing good, of helping each other stayed deep within a few.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Izuku woke up with a strange feeling. It had started the night he had agreed to take One for All.

There wasn't anything concrete but it was a vague sense of wistfulness. He wasn't entirely sure what was causing it other than the dreams he'd been having more of. He used to have very strong dreams when he was younger his mother told him, but he grew out of them.

 

Trying to shake it off he started getting ready for his run. There wasn't anything he could do about it and he needed to keep getting stronger. He could keep contemplating while running. The best use of time right now was to multitask. He wouldn't get the strength he needed to make it through the entrance exams if he kept letting himself get distracted by every new question he'd never make it through these months.

Running normally helped clear his head. It helped just enough at least to let him make it through the day. Long enough to put the strange vague feeling left over from dreams he couldn't remember to get through his school and through dinner and a second round of training.

Dagobah Beach. It was a nightmare littered with unwanted things from ages past. Izuku had been elbow deep in the sandy wasteland for months now but some days it hardly felt like he was making any progress. Other days he'd look back at the slowly clearer patches of land and realize that he might just be able to do it and the emotional boost would help him get an extra few loads removed. Every

The sun was beating down pretty strong today but it wasn't affecting him as badly as it normally did. He was tired, and sweaty but somehow the heat was comforting. He thought back on the dream he couldn't quite remember from that morning. The only things that stayed with him were the sensations of comfort, belonging, and *heat* an intense nostalgic feeling that he couldn't place, and details that were lost after opening his eyes.

He was about ready to go to All Might and ask if this was a side effect of One for All but he hadn't accepted the power yet so that couldn't be what this was.

He'd decided on a system for his cleaning work. All Might had given him a broad guideline for how he should clean the heavier things but left the smaller bits to his discretion. He'd settled on filling a sturdy bag that could be dragged - the pull/drag of the clunky (that he could haul over to the recycling grounds) It wasn't just a matter of clearing the beach of junk - moving one junk pile to another simply relocated the mess.

 

He had to seperate what piles he could into things that could be given to recycling, find locations that would take the sheer amount of trash that he was bringing them, and get it all moved which despite his growing physical strength was still a tedious and exhausting job.

He was doing it though little by little.

A silver Gleam caught his eye.

 

  


 

 

A small ring - ancient and abandoned. A fierce mane flared out around the lion's face and all he could think of was how cute it looked. Picking it up it reminded him for a moment of his dreams.

 

He wasn't sure what about it drew him so strongly but he couldn't throw it with the rest of the trash he was gathering up. Slipping it into a pocket he kept adding cans and smaller junk bits to the sack he'd brought with him.

 

The ring sat heavy in his pocket despite being so light, but it was warm. Something about it felt right to have. He'd have to think on it later. Maybe he could ask All Might - though he didn't want to bother him with vague feelings. He hadn't mentioned the dreams yet. He was sure he'd be asked what they were about and until he had something more than just a feeling he was left with that he couldn't remember later, and a lingering thought to offer and he wanted to be able to give a proper account of what he was feeling if he was going to bother the symbol of peace with how busy he was.

 

For now it was enough that he was able to get another bag taken off of the beach, and had time for at least another few loads. He'd deal with the rest later.


	2. A second discovery

Collapsing into bed after he got home Izuku was almost asleep when he remembered the little ring  in his pocket.

He pulled it out, and examined it in detail. It looked like it was old. Older than he could guess probably. He wasn't sure why he'd pocketed it instead of leaving it there. He was glad he'd grabbed it instead of leaving it to the trash though. What if someone was looking for it? He couldn't help already feeling a strange attachment to it after only a few hours. It was sad that it had been lost in a landfill. 

"Why were you thrown away?" He muttered at the little face. The lion didn't answer but still, he felt strangely right talking to it. Like it could understand him. 

Rubbing his eyes he caught himself talking to a ring, and decided that definitely was enough for the day. "If I'm so tired I'm talking to rings, I really should get to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be an even longer day." 

He meant to set the ring down before he passed out but without realizing it, the ring stayed clutched in his hand. The warmth from his palm mingling with the imagined warmth in his mind until in his dreams it felt like he was holding a ball of pure fire. 

The ring glowed brightly, a beast of flame rose up and out of it to stare at him. All he his senses screamed that there was a gentle familiarity to it's soul, but then nothing. His dream twisted and melded, in a flowing rush of images and feelings that chased each other only to be completely lost when his alarm sounded. He was only left with a feeling of contentment, that he had found something he'd lost, and no idea where the feeling came from.

As he moved to shut off his alarm he realized the ring was still in his hand and resolved to put it somewhere safe. With his notebooks in his desk drawer he decided. 

That day, and the next few days passed in unremarkable fashion. He'd train, go to school, and clean as much as he could of the beach before passing out to do it again. He had moved the little ring to his desk top so he could look at it each day. Looking at the ring filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling he couldn't quite place, and he had started thinking of it as a little good luck charm, cheering him on as he tried to take down the mounds of trash and clutter and restore the beach to the state it had been in ages ago.

The ring stayed just a ring. It never did anything supernatural. The only warmth that it generated was in his heart and mind. 

The ring wasn't the only souvenir he took home from his time cleaning the beachside though.

He'd been picking up a hunk of metal, careful of the weight it had, when he heard a clattering sound right next to him. He dropped the piece onto his foot and was grateful both that it was blunted by time, and that he'd taken to wearing the heaviest work boots he could.  
When he'd explained to his mother where he was every night, she had insisted that he get a pair of proper boots just in case something like what just happened, happened. 

As he soothed his foot he glanced around to see what had made the noise and found himself staring at the scrawniest kitten he'd ever seen. It looked pathetic, and utterly terrified. When he'd moved the metal it must have scared the little thing and then it seemed to have scared itself even more so and was now huddled, wedged in between the trash and looking utterly bedraggled and in need of help.

The kitten didn't move when he reached in slowly and picked it up. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with it, but he couldn't just _leave_ it here surrounded by trash. It was lucky it hadn't gotten hurt yet. At least hopefully it wasn't hurt somewhere already. He expected struggling but as soon as he touched the kitten touched his chest it melted into his arms. It had been frozen with fear but the warmth and comfort of being held seemed to have gotten it all better.

He started rubbing it's small head and trying to figure out what to do with it.

His feet were moving before he was even sure what he wanted to do, and he found himself home, kitten still tucked into his arms, and waiting to see what his mother might say.

"Izuku! You're home soon - what do you have there?" He moved his arm just a bit and tiny eyes peeked out from between his fingers. The kitten had stayed calm as he made the walk back home, never trying to squirm and jump away, and only tensing when loud noises startled it.

He was glad the shirt he was wearing today was thicker, since the kitten had sunk little needley claws into it, and just stayed velcroed on. He was actually a little grateful for that. since he wasn't sure what he'd have been able to do it it had tried to run off. He had no experience restraining a determined kitten. As his mother looked at the little fluff ball (He tried to hand the kitten over to his mother and realized he couldn't peel it off of his shirt. It had hunkered down and was quite ready to just stay there attached to his chest. 

His mother giggled and reached out a hand to pet the kitten's ears. "Well - do you know what you want to do with it? I'm guessing you found it while cleaning?" 

It was an obvious conclusion, but he hadn't really thought about the situation beyond getting it away from all that scrap metal. Now that he was thinking more clearly, he ran through a dozen what if's in quick succession. 

"Oh no what if it's family is still there! I should go back but I can't bring it back what if it gets hurt? It almost got crushed already and - " 

Inko stopped him gently. "Do you want to keep it?" She had already guessed that her son would work himself around to asking the question. They could turn it over to a shelter but judging by the way he was already cradling it like it belonged with him, and the chances of finding it's parent somewhere in a busy and dangerous beach... She began a mental list of what they'd need to arrange. 

Izuku had never had a pet before but maybe taking care of something so small and lonely looking would be good for him. It might get his mind off of all of his hopes and worry about if he could ever become a hero or not. And it would give him a friend to talk to. 

She could already feel herself warming to the idea of the little creature as it looked back at her with small bright eyes. The startled look on Izuku's face told her that he hadn't actually gotten that far in his thoughts, but a tiny tightening of his arm around the little cat told her all she needed to know about his feelings, that and the slow spreading smile as he thought about keeping the cat had her sure of her decision. 

"I guess we should get it looked at by a vet and you should pick out a name" 


End file.
